roblox_pokemon_brick_bronze_tutorialfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
Welcome to the Roblox Pokemon Brick Bronze Tutorial Wikia Stuck On A Part Of the Game Let us help! sdfsdfsdfsd BrickBronze is a game made by lando6400 and tbrandm It achieves to have all 721 pokemon Play The Game All Npcs + Pokemon Secrets The Porygon Secret Go Into The Pc In Silvine Town There Should Be Shadows In The Background Wait For A Purple Shadow Then Click It You Will Encounter a Porygon The Shiny Eevee Secret In Silvine Town In One Of The Houses At The End Is An Old Man He Will Give You A Shiny Eevee Gender ratio Female 12.5% Male 87.5% The TM92 Trick Room Secret In Silvine Town Go To The House Closest To The Pokecenter Climb The Kitchen Shelf Now You Should Be In A Secret Room With a Yellow Pokeball Inside The Yellow Pokeball Is TM97 - Trick Room The Dawn Stone Secret Go To Route 8 From Lagoona Lakes Enterance There Should Be Two Trees DO NOT GO PAST THE 2ND ONE Then You Should See A Hidden Pathway With a Tree At The End Use Cut On The Tree The Dawn Stone Should Be In That Area The TM86 Grass Knot Secret Go To Gale Forest Near The Place Where You Fight The Person Who Stole Your Brick Bronze There Is A Bug Catcher In The Grass Patch Next To Her Is TM86 The Spell Tag Secret Go To Old Graveyard Go To The Back Of The Stone Boarded Up Building Spell Tag Should Be There The Miracle Seed Secret Go To Route 7 At The End Go Behind The Sawmill The Miracle Seed Is There The Charcoal Secret Go To Bimber Town At The Back Of The Campfire Is The Charcoal The Mystic Water Secret Go To Lagoona Lake Near The Fishermans House Is Two Trees The Mystic Water Is Inbetween Them Towns/Routes In Order With Some Pokemon In the Area Mitis Town Route 1 - Fletchling,Wurmple,Zigzagoon,Caterpie,Pidgey,Bunnelby,Wurmple Cheshma Town/Gale Forest - Nidoran,Caterpie,Weedle,Kakuna,Pikachu Route 2 Route 3 - Shinx,Abra,Poochyena,Electrike Silvent City Route 4 - Skiddo,Mareep,Marill,Shinx,Abra Route 5 - Bliztle,Litleo,Hippopotas,Patrat,Phanapy Old Graveyard - Gastly,Cubone,Murkrow Bimber Town Route 6 - Zubat,Bliztle,Ponyta,Litleo,Rhyhorn Mt. Igneus - Slugma,Numel,Heatmor,Torkoal,Zubat,Magby Route 7 - Bidoof,Ralts,Marill,Sunkern,Wooper,Poliwag,Surskit,Yanma Lagoona Lake - Magikarp Route 8 - Riolu,Lillipup,Herdier,Staravia,Oddish,Swablu,Espurr,Buneary,Bellsprout,Starly Rosecove City/Rosecove Beach - Krabby,Slowpoke,Shellos,Psyduck,Wingull,Staryu,Tentacool (Tree Pokemon Exeggcute,Aipom) Quests Gyms (In Order) Gym 1 - Silvent Town - Electric Type Gym 2 - Bimber Town - Fire Type Gym 3 - Rosecove City - Water Type Legendary Encounters Groundon - After Beating Team Eclipse In A Volcano Kryogre - After Beating Team Eclipse At Rosecove Beach Extra Features Trading Resort Allows Users To Share And Trade Pokemon/Eggs Battle Colosseum Users Can Battle Each Others Pokemon In Different Types Of Mode If A User Wins They Get BP Which Can Be Exchanged For Prizes Breeding Users Can Breed Their Pokemon In The Daycare In Lagoona Lake In Order To Breed You Need Common Male And Female Pokemon When Theyre Left In The Daycare For A While You Can Collect Their Eggs. Underwater Mining In Lagoona Lake There Is A Blue Dome Talk To The First Person You See In There They Will Give You 1 Free Ride On The Submarine The Rest Costs Robux You Will Have A Battery Which Is Your Timer To Mine Click On A Shiny Spot And You Will Begin To Mine. Events Christmas Event - In Route 8 There is a bunch of trees that need cutting down if you cut them down you will get a snover Pokemon <-- See All 721 Pokemon Including MovesCategory:Browse Category:Secrets __NOEDITSECTION__